Transformers Supreme
Transformers Supreme is a Live-Action Transformers TV Tokusatsu Show. Adapted into a same-named series by American company Saban. Autobots *Optimus Prime: The only difference from the G1 version is that he has a mouth like his past self Orion Pax. Alternate mode: Tow Truck *Jazz: Among some differences are his visor and Space Sheriff-style mouth plate. Alternate mode: Racing Car *Ironhide: One difference is his mouth plate. Alternate mode: Delivery Van *Prowl: One difference is his mouth plate, similar to his RID counterpart. Alternate mode: Police Car *Ratchet: One difference is his mouth plate. Alternate mode: Ambulance *Bumblebee: A major difference is that he has mandibles. Alternate mode: Racing Car *Powerglide: One difference is that he has a mouth. Alternate mode: Fighter Jet *Seaspray: One difference is that he has a diver's snorkel. Alternate mode: Submarine *Cosmos: One difference is that he wears a space helmet. Alternate mode: UFO *Warpath: Among the differences is his gas mask. Alternate mode: Army Tank *Jetfire: Among the differences are his mouth plate and his triangle-shaped visor. Alternate mode: Fighter Jet *Crosshairs: One difference is his Spielban-based mouth plate. Alternate mode: Motorcycle. *Smokescreen: Among the differences are his appearance, his transformation into a cement mixer, and his mouthplate. Alternate mode: Cement Mixer *Grapple: Smokescreen's friend, with a difference- he has a mouth plate. Alternate mode: Mobile crane. *Beachcomber: He has a wanted poster for "Megatron dead or alive- reward- 60000000 Yen". The difference is he has a mouth plate. Alternate mode: Dune Buggy *Tracks: A flying train-like Autobot. Has a red face like his counterparts, but his visor like that of Tekkaman. The difference is he has train wheels across his legs and arms. Alternate mode: Train *Hoist: Optimus Prime's loyal repairman. Differences are his Mazinger Z-like mouth plate and his fuzzy hair. Alternate mode; Tow Truck *Red Alert: One difference is his mouth plate. Alternate mode: Ambulance. *Huffer: One difference is his visor. Alternate mode: Tow Truck *Windcharger: One difference is that he transforms into a gyrocopter. Alternate mode: Gyrocopter *Brawn: A major difference is that he has a visor and a mouth plate like Casshan. Alternate mode: Jeep *Cliffjumper: Like Bumblebee, he has mandibles. Alternate mode: Racing Car *Trailbreaker: A major difference is that he is a jumbo jet Autobot. Alternate mode: Boeing Jumbo Jet Plane *Sideswipe: A major difference is that he combines, or Powerlinx combines, with his brother Sunstreaker, and has a mouth plate. Alternate mode: Racing Car *Sunstreaker: A major differences is that he has a Powerlinx with his brother Sideswipe. Has a mouth plate. Alternate mode: Sports Car *Wheeljack: One major difference is that he speaks with his mouth plate moving instead of his ears flashing. Another difference is that his name is Que. Alternate mode: Racing Car *Mirage: The only difference is that he has a middle name- Dino. Alternate mode: Formula 1 Car *Hound: One difference has to be his doglike muzzle. Alternate mode: Jeep *Drift: Former Decepticon. Now an Autobot. The difference is his samurai helmet and his face based on GoShogun/Macron 1. He also wears a cape. Once named Deadlock once upon a time. Alternate mode: Japanese Car *Arcee: Girl Robot with Mouth plate. Alternate mode: Motorcycle *Skids: Detective. Alternate mode: Racing Car *Mudflap: Detective. Alternate mode: Sports Car *Jolt: Detective. Alternate mode: Electric Car *Grimlock: Detective leader. Alternate mode: T-Rex *Blaster: Heroic master of music. Alternate mode: Tape deck *Sky Lynx: Pet of Optimus. Alternate mode: Space shuttle Decepticons *Megatron (1-52): Lord of evil. Tries to revive Unicron so that he will pollute the earth unless Optimus can stop him. He has a mustache, a hat and a cape like a real villain. Alternate mode: Gun *Starscream (1-51): Megatron's second in command has a mouth plate like his animation error in the G1 Episode "Kremzeek!" and likely to overpower Megatron. Alternate mode: Fighter Jet *Soundwave (1-50): Megatron's third in command. Alternate mode: Tape deck *Shockwave (1) *Cyclonus (2) *Incinerator (3-4) *Frenzy (4) *Barricade (5) *Rumble (6-8) *Ravage (9) *Lazerbeak (10) *Squawktalk (11) *Beastbox (12) *Apeface (13) *Snapdragon (14) *Slipstream (15) *Skywarp (15) *Sunstorm (15) *Thundercracker (15) *Ramjet (15) *Thrust (15) *Dirge (15) *Blitzwing (16) *Octane (17) *Astrotrain (18-20) *Blackout (21-22) *Scorponok (23-26) *Strika (27) *Obisidian (27) *Waspinator (28) *Tarantulas (29) *Predaking (30) *Devastator (31) *Menasor (32) *Abominus (33) *Bruticus (34) *Lugnut (35) *Mindwipe (36) *Weirdwolf (37) *Skullcruncher (38) *Sixshot (39) *Misfire (40) *Triggerhappy (41) *Slugslinger (42) *Overkill (43) *Slugfest (44) *Buzzsaw (45) *Sky-Byte (46) *Lockdown (47) *Overlord (48) *Unicron (49-52) Humans *Ryo Witwicky-Shironobu: Portrayed by ? in Japanese version and by ? in American version. Category:Transformers series Category:Tokusatsu